Who's Gonna Save My Soul?
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. Searching through my contacts I find the one person who could rescue me from the current mess I'm in. He would be here in a flash, through sleet or snow, I could always count on him. Shannon/OC.


**A/N: **I haven't written in forever, I know, and I have to stories that I'm neglecting to update. Sorry, I have no life now, basketball and school has taken over. lol. But i'll update _The Princess and The Punk_ soon, it's almost done. Hope you enjoy this lil' one-shot, it just came to me.

**Please R&R.**

**Song:** Who's Gonna Save My Soul? by Gnarls Barkley

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Shannon Moore or the song. Only my OC.  
_**

* * *

**Got some bad news this morning  
Which in turn made my day  
When this someone spoke I listened  
All of a sudden, has less and less to say  
Ohhhhhh how could this be?  
All this time, I've lived vicariously.  
Who's gonna save my soul now?  
Who's gonna save my soul now?  
How will my story ever be told now?  
How will my story be told now?_

I never liked cold weather but tonight I especially hated it. My body felt numb and with nowhere else to go, it made me despise this weather even more, but I guess it could be worse.

"Well this is fucking great!" I mumble to myself realzing that this crappy night, just got crappier. As I reach the bus stop the rain begins to pour down even harder than it was. I take a seat on the cold hard bench and begin to contemplate my options, avoiding one option in particular. Sighing, I reach into my bag and grab my phone searching through my contacts until I find the one person who could rescue me from the current mess I'm in. He would be here in a flash, through sleet or snow, I could always count on him. And after all these years, I still hated coming to him with my problems, but who else did I have? With no answer to that question I press the send button on my phone and wait for him to answer.

"Hello." Was the groggy response I received.

"Hey. It's me. Umm are you busy?"

"What's going on Kaylah?"

"Can you just come pick me up? I'll tell you then"

I hear a sigh and the of ruffle sheets before he responds. "Yeah sure. Where you at?"

"At the bus stop not to far from my house."

He yawns before responding again. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay there and be safe."

"Okay thanks." He grunts his goodbye before hanging up the phone and leaving me all alone once again.

_Made me feel like somebody  
Hmmm, like somebody else  
Although he was imitated often  
It felt like I was bein myself  
Is it a shame that someone else's song  
Was totally and completely dependant on_

_  
_The appearance of the large vehicle brought me at ease as it pulled up to the bus stop. Grabbing the few things I brought with me, I opened the doors to the Hummer, chucking the items into the back seat, and went inside. I could feel his gaze on me as I entered the truck and took my place in the passenger seat.

"Hey Shan." I said in a low voice, doing my best to avoid his eyes.

"Kaylah." He sternly replies, which causes me to succumb to his glare, and soon my eyes met with his. I give him a small smile as he hands me a hoodie and some jeans to wear, they were most likely mine, after all, most of my wardrobe was at his house because this situation has happened more than once over the last couple of years. No words were spoken as I took off the wet clothes I had on and put on the warm black hoodie and my dark blue skinny jeans that Shannon had brought for me. "I brought you something." Shannon says reaching into the back seat and brining out a box. Looking at him suspiciously, I open the box and look down to see my favorite pair of beige UGG Boots.

"Thanks." I mumble, slipping the warm boots onto my frozen feet and settling deeper into the seat.

"I figured now was a good time for you to wear these, even those are the ugliest things I've ever seen in my life." I let out a small chuckle, and watch as Shannon starts the car and pulls onto the highway. "You hungry?" He asks.

I nod my head slowly realizing for the first time, the emptiness in my stomach._  
_  
_  
Who's gonna save my soul now?  
Who's gonna save my soul now?  
I wonder if I'll live to grow old now  
Gettin high cause I feel so lowwwww down  
_  
Shannon and I exit the car after pulling into the driveway ofa local diner. Opening the door for me, we enter the brightly lit diner and take our place in a booth in the back.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" He asks me.

I'm quite for a moment, playing with the sugar packets that were on the table and figuring out the best way to tell him about the events that happened last night. Opening to my mouth to speak, I'm cut off by a red-headed waitress named Margaret who asks for our order.

"I'll have a coffee and piece of Pecan Pie and she'll have a bowl of Clam Chowder soup and a peach Iced Tea." Shannon replies for the both of us. Taking our order, Margaret walks away leaving Shannon and I alone again.

"He kicked me out." I say dropping the Splenda packet I was playing with it. "I walked in on him cheating on meagain, confronted him about it and he kicked me out."

"Did he touch you?" He asks.

"Not this time. Just a little bruise on my wrist from when he grabbed my arm and threw out of the damn house." I shiver reliving the previous events and raise up the sleeve of the hoodie a little so that Shannon can see my wrist. Reaching across the table, he rubs my wrist with his thumb.

"I'm going to kill that motherfucker!" Shannon says.

"Don't." I quickly reply, releasing my hand from his tattooed grasp. "Don't even bother, it's over." Shannon gives me the same look he does every single time I say this. "I'm serious this time Shan!"

"We'll talk about this later, just eat." Shannon says as the waitress gives us our food.

_  
And maybe it's a little selfish  
All I have is the memory  
Yet I never stopped to wonder-ahhhhh  
Was it possible you were hurtin worse than me  
Still my hunger turns to greeeeed  
Cause what about what I neeeeeed?!_

"Why do you let him do this to you?" Shannon asks me as I finishup my bowl of soup.

I shrug my shoulders not knowing how to reply. "Can I stay at your place?"

"For as long as you want to Kaylah." He says giving me smile.

"Why do you always do this Shan?" I ask.

"Do what?"

"Save me from myself. Being there at my beckoned call whenever I need you."

Shannon doesn't reply, I just stare into his clear blue eyes as he leans across the table and captures my lips in his. At that moment I didn't care that it was four in the morning and the six people that were in the diner were staring at us. All that mattered was the sense of safety I felt every single time I was with him. I never noticed it but for the first time since I met Shannon, I realized that there was no need to go back to my asshole ex-boyfriend, I was perfectly safe here. This was where I was supposed to be.

"What was that for?" I ask as Shannon pulls away from me.

"I just wanted to show you how I felt. I can't let you go back to him Kaylah, I won't let you. I care about you to much to let him do that you." He says nodding to the waitress, who gives him the check. "I guess that's why I'm always here."

"What do you mean?"

"Because you mean the world to me Kaylah, I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"I know Shan, thank you." I say exiting the booth, after Shannon pays for the food.

Entering the cool air outside, I feel Shannon next to me as he grabs my hand brings me close to him.

"I love you Kaylah Marie."

"Love you to Shannon Moore." I say raising up on my tippy toes to kiss him once again.

_And OHHHH! Who's gonna save my soul now?  
Who's gonna save my soul now?  
Ohhhh I know I'm out of control now  
Oooh-oooh, tired enough to lay my own soul down _


End file.
